Four Years at South Park High
by MorningStorm666
Summary: When the South Park kids start high school, the Powerpuff Girls move to South Park hoping for a more peaceful life. The girls shake up the relationships among the girls and boys of South Park and one person is left outcast and dejected.


Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, and most of the other students waited intently at the bus stop to start their first day of high school. Things hadn't changed much over the years. Stan and Wendy were still very much together. Kyle had yet to find anyone. Kenny and Bebe were on and off with several relationships throughout middle school, including each other. One day they had finally broken it off but agreed to stay good friends. Cartman was still an asshole. High school hadn't even started yet, but Wendy and Kyle were expected to compete for Valedictorian. How friendly that competition would be remained to be seen. Would it nurture their friendship or turn into an underlying hostility in their relationship?

Last but not least, crazy things still happened in South Park on a regular basis. It was _extremely_ unusual for a time period of more than two or three weeks to go by without something insane happening. Then the adults would usually act like idiots and it would be up to Stan, Kyle and whichever friends they happened to be with to sort it out and possibly talk about what they'd learned that day.

But all that was normal by now. It had felt normal for at least six years. The one thing that wasn't normal was the new girls who had moved to South Park a week ago. No one had talked any one of the three of them yet, but now that they were at the bus stop about to start their first day of school with these girls, it seemed to be as a good a time as any to introduce themselves and get acquainted. After exchanging a few whispers, Stan's gang and Wendy's gang decided to walk over and introduce themselves.

"Uh, hey," Stan said, "We'd like to welcome you to South Park, I guess."

"Thanks," the girl in pink said confidently. Her hair was almost orange in color and she had a large red bow on her head.

"So, what are your names?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I'm Blossom, this is Bubbles," The girl who had initially spoken motioned to her blonde, pig-tailed sister in light blue who gave a shy wave, "And this is Buttercup." She motioned to her dark-haired sister in green.

"Hey," Buttercup gave a nonchalant wave at the group.

"And we're the Powerpuff Girls!" Bubbles exclaimed in excitement. Her voice was a bit higher pitched than the other two.

Cartman stifled a laugh and began cackling with ridicule.

"The Powerpuff Girls?" Cartman laughed, "That's so fucking gay!" The others glared at Cartman, especially Kyle.

"Cartman, shut up you fatass!" Kyle gave Cartman a light punch in the shoulder and he gave a loud yell of pain, "Just ignore him, he's an asshole." Kyle told the girls.

"Okay," Blossom said.

"I'll fight him if he keeps this crap up with me!" Buttercup glared at him.

"He's already had his ass whipped by me on several occasions," Wendy said proudly, folding her arms across her chest.

Before the conversation could continue, the bus pulled up and it was time to go.

"Hey, maybe we can all sit together at lunch and get better acquainted?" Bebe suggested to everyone, but especially the Powerpuff Girls.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Bubbles exclaimed and they were off to the first day of school.

Classes that day passed as normal. Most of the kids that had been in Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class had the same core classes but different electives, so they saw each other and separated several times a day. The class that Kyle and Wendy had before lunch was advanced algebra. Both of them were well ahead of the rest of their class and they were two of the only four freshman to take the class. The other two turned out to be Bubbles and Buttercup. The four of them decided to sit together.

"Where's Blossom?" Kyle asked.

"Is she not smart enough to do this level of algebra?" Wendy asked, with an ever-so-slight hint of smugness in her voice.

"No, she did this level of algebra years ago," Buttercup explained, "She's doing college calculus as we speak."

"Wow," Kyle beamed with admiration at the thought of Blossom being so highly intelligent. Wendy held back a glare that would surely show her jealously if she let it out. She wasn't sure if she liked these strange new girls.

A bit later it was time for lunch and as Bebe had suggested, everyone sat around the Powerpuff Girls so they could talk to them and get to know them better. They all sat around the largest table in the cafeteria. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Red, Clyde, Token, and Kevin were all eager to get to know the girls. Craig didn't care and Tweek was thought it was too much pressure.

"So why'd you move to South Park?" Bebe asked, getting the conversation started as everyone else was eagerly listening in.

"Our father, the Professor, wanted to move to a smaller town where not as much crazy stuff happened so we could focus on our education more." Blossom explained.

"What 'crazy stuff' are you talking about?" Clyde asked.

"We fought crime and kicked ass for a living! We beat super-villains up!" Buttercup explained.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Cartman said sarcastically, "Crime fighting Powerpuff Girls? Super villains? Is this some toddler's comic book?"

"Shut up or I'll show you how I kick ass!" Buttercup threatened.

Cartman didn't respond, but merely glared at her. He wasn't interested in being beaten up by a girl again. That had already happened on one too many occasions. Too many occasions of course meant more than zero.

"Well if you wanted to get away from crazy things, you picked a bad town for that," Kyle remarked.

"I think we can handle whatever petty stuff happens in this little mountain town," Buttercup said confidently.

"You'd be surprised. You would be surprised," Stan remarked.

"You'd be surprised at what we're capable of!" Bubbles exclaimed gleefully.

Stan blushed. The conversation continued as normal but he couldn't keep his mind off of Bubbles. She was so cute and full of joy. Not like his often jealous girlfriend Wendy, who, judging by the look on her face, was feeling jealous right now. She wasn't talking much or being very polite to the girls. The only one being ruder to them was Cartman, obviously, but that's only because Wendy knew how to be subtle and he didn't.

When their gang was walking home that day, Stan began reminiscing about the experience of meeting the girls and talking to them.

"That Bubbles sure was cute," Stan said, blushing.

"Stan!" Wendy exclaimed, but she was ignored.

"I don't know, but Blossom sure seems amazing," Kyle added.

"You guys are dumbasses, those girls are obviously total lesbos," Cartman mocked.

"Cartman, shut up," Stan said, paying him little attention.

A week passed and things proceeded relatively normally. One day in school, in their literature class, Wendy noticed Stan looking at Bubbles, his expression that of pure infatuation.

"Stan, stop staring at her," Wendy said, annoyed with him.

"Yeah, about that, Wendy," Stan began nervously, "I don't feel like things are working out between us…"

"What!" Wendy exclaimed loudly, getting the whole class' attention during what was supposed to be a quiet reading session. The teacher was about to reprimand Wendy, but she was saved when a deep rumbling in the ground, one of earthquake-like proportions, caused a distraction.

Everyone got up from their seat and looked out the window to see a giant mechanized Barbara Streisand destroying the city for the seventeenth time in their young lives.

"We'll put a stop to her!" Blossom exclaimed, pointing at the giant robot.

"Finally some goddamn action!" Buttercup exclaimed.

The three of them flew out the window towards Mecha-Streisand and began a their battle with the monster that was bigger than most sky-scrapers.

"They can fly?" Cartman exclaimed angrily, "You mean those bitches aren't full of shit? They really can do all that stuff?"

Blossom and Bubbles flew up to Streisand's robotic, giant face and began stunning her with the lasers they could shoot from their eyes. As she swatted at them, Blossom and Bubbles dodged and dodged and eventually had a clear shot at her nose, which they both punched, simultaneously. Mecha-Streisand stood stunned and dumbfounded as Buttercup gathered up all her strength and gave a massive punch to the robots colossal waist. She punched it clean in half. The top half of Mecha-Streisand fell to the ground, defeated. The girls flew back to their class as if this was just business as usual and were met with praise and applause from all their classmates. Except Wendy and Cartman, who demonstrated jealousy and anger respectively.

As it turned out, Stan had chosen to break it off with Wendy for real. He had ended their relationship in hopes of being with Bubbles, but decided that he didn't want to be with Wendy any more even if Bubbles said no. So after school that day, after watching the defeat of Mecha-Streisand occur so quickly and handily at the hands of the Powerpuff Girls, he approached Bubbles at her locker after school.

"Um, hey," Stan said, greeting her shyly.

"Oh, hi Stan," Bubbles closed her locker and held her books to her chest, facing him.

"I was wondering if," He began but paused and stopped himself before just saying, "I like you."

"Oh really? You wanna do something sometime?" She asked him, not missing a beat in her happy demeanor.

"Really? Yes, yes I'd love that! I think you're beautiful," He added, "Does Friday night work for you?"

"Sounds great!" Bubbles exclaimed cheerfully, giving him a kiss on the cheek and going on her merry way.

Stan walked away, ecstatic, not realizing how much this was hurting Wendy.

Months went by and Wendy only grew more jealous. Bubbles had taken her boyfriend, Blossom was winning the race for Valedictorian, and she didn't care much for Buttercup either. Eventually a year went by and things continued to go downhill for Wendy. Midway through her sophomore year of high school, Wendy lost her closest friends to the Powerpuff Girls, but perhaps more so to her own jealousy.

It started innocently enough. Bebe ran into Buttercup in the hallway one day after school.

"Oh, hey Buttercup, you wanna come hang out with Heidi, Red, and I at Stark's Pond?" Bebe asked.

"Sure, but doesn't Wendy usually go out with you guys?" Buttercup asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, well that's the thing…" Bebe's voice saddened, "She's been acting kinda weird this year and she never feels good to hang out any more. She's always depressed and upset. I still wanna be there for her as a friend, but I thought, maybe… You could be part of our group of friends now too? If Wendy comes back you can still stay, but I'm worried she might never come back to us and act the way she used to."

"Oh, well, uh thanks," Buttercup smiled shyly at Bebe and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "I guess I could come since I don't have much else to do today."

"Great!" Bebe exclaimed, "Follow me, we'll meet up with Heidi and Red."

"Ha, I knew it," Cartman exclaimed from across the hall, "Lesbians!"

Buttercup dashed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pinning him up against his locker.

"Shut the hell up, fat boy," She menaced, eyes narrowed with anger, "Or I'll pound you into the ground and grind you into dust!" Her teeth were gritted.

"Okay, okay," Cartman's voice quivered, "Chill out, I was just kidding."

Buttercup dropped him and walked away. Cartman got up and walked in the opposite direction, joining Stan, Kyle and Kenny.

On a whim, Buttercup decided to listen in on their conversation with her extra-sensitive hearing.

"She's lucky she let me go," she heard Cartman brag, "I woulda whupped her ass!"

She heard Kenny mumble something in objection, to which Cartman said "Yes I would've, Keeny!"

"You ready now?" Bebe asked at her side.

"I'll catch up with you guys at Stark's Pond," Buttercup told her, "I'm gonna teach fatass a lesson. See you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Bebe said uncertainly, but made no objection before going on her way.

Buttercup glided down the hallway and picked Cartman up by one leg, taking him outside as he yelled at her.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" Cartman exclaimed to no avail.

"No, I'm gonna kick your ass once and for all!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'll shut up-"

Before Cartman could finish, Buttercup was flying him vertically into the air, thousands of feet up as a crowd of onlookers gathered below to watch the fight. Wendy was among them. Once they were sufficiently high up, Buttercup laid a few punches into Cartman's face and threw him to the ground, thousands of feet below.

When Cartman landed, he made a crater due to his mass as well as the force with which Buttercup had thrown him.

Cartman dragged himself out of the crater, coughing up blood and even a few teeth. Buttercup landed beside him and stepped hard on his hand, which he had used to pull himself up out of the crater. He screamed in agony.

"Don't fuck with me again!" Buttercup exclaimed with rage. Then she flew off to join Bebe, Red, and Heidi at Stark's pond.

Cartman pulled himself up and sauntered away grumbling "That bitch…"

Everyone who had watched the encounter saw Cartman take the worst beating of his life in one hit. Now a Powerpuff Girl had surpassed yet another one of Wendy's accomplishments and done so with ease. No longer could she proudly be the girl who gave Cartman the beating of his life. Her increasingly well-known jealousy and disdain for the Powerpuff Girls was only going to outcast her more. Wendy walked home in dejection. The only thing left to do was wait for Bebe to come by again. Bebe was the last person that Wendy had left, the last friend that was really there for her out of her once-large circle of friends.

Buttercup arrived at Stark's Pond a few minutes after beating Cartman up. They weren't there for long until it was time for Heidi and Red to go home, leaving Bebe and Buttercup by themselves in the chilly evening South Park sunset.

"I wish I'd brought a jacket," Bebe remarked as a cold breeze ran through her and she shivered.

"Here, you can borrow mine," Buttercup said, placing her light jacket around Bebe's shoulders, "I don't really need it anyway."

"Thanks, that does make me a bit warmer," Bebe said. Buttercup put her arm around Bebe, subtly and lightly feeling Bebe's blonde curls.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you, Bebe," Buttercup said, leaning her head on Bebe's shoulder, "Everyone else _loves_ me and my sisters, but for some reason we never get asked to hang out." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, any time you wanna spend time with someone don't hesitate to ask me," Bebe said.

"Thanks."

Buttercup's voice was very pleasing to Bebe. It was slightly gruff for a girl, but there was an underlying, very present sweetness to it that reflected her beauty. The two of them continued talking for a while about their interests, getting to know each other. Eventually it was time for Bebe to leave and go hang out with Wendy. Wendy was always in need of support from her best friend due to being increasingly outcast and depressed. However, when Bebe started hanging out with Buttercup, she was always late to hang out with Wendy and one day Wendy decided to question her about it.

They were sitting at Wendy's dining room table, having a conversation late in the evening.

"Bebe, why the hell are you always late?" Wendy asked.

"Well, first I need to confess something else to you Wendy…" Bebe began.

"What?"

"I have a crush on someone. The one I've been hanging out with…" Bebe swallowed nervously, "I think I'm bi."

"Bebe," Wendy began softly, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place? You know I'm understanding and supportive. I think it's great that you're figuring out-"

Bebe held up a hand to stop her, "That wasn't exactly my concern." Bebe took a deep breath.

"You're not going to like this," She paused, "The person I have a big crush on is Buttercup. And she's the one I've been hanging out with that's always been making me late."

"Oh, I see," a frown came across Wendy's face, "So now my best friend is gonna choose a Powerpuff Girl over me. Well, isn't that just wonderful." Wendy looked dejectedly, angrily at the ground.

"Wendy, it isn't like that, can't you just let this go?" Bebe asked, "Stop being hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls and just be yourself again, Wendy."

"No!" Wendy yelled back in frustration and tears, "What's the point? No matter how hard I try, one or more of them always end up doing better than me at whatever I'm best at. It doesn't matter!"

"It only matters because you let it, Wendy," Bebe said, "And the reason you're losing friends is because you push them away with this attitude. You have to turn yourself around, I've done everything I can for you. The Powerpuff Girls don't dislike you and they never did anything to you!"

"No, Bebe, _you_ have to choose between me, your long-time best friend, and the Powerpuff Girls," Wendy said angrily.

Bebe got up from her chair and looked Wendy in the eyes, "This is exactly what I meant when I said you push people away." Bebe got up and showed herself out the door despite Wendy's objections.

Another year went by and everyone was in their junior year at South Park high. Wendy was now completely outcast from _all_ of her former friends and social circles. The only thing she had left going for her were her good grades, but her chances of being valedictorian or even salutatorian were diminishing with each passing report card.

In the beginning of their junior year, Kyle and Blossom began dating. Unlike Wendy, who was ravaged by jealousy, Kyle had a deep admiration for the Powerpuff Girls' intelligence, especially Blossom, who was the smartest. Kyle's attitude had a positive effect on his life and Wendy's attitude was toxic to her own wellbeing. It was as simple as that. By the end of their junior year, Kyle and Blossom's relationship had become quite serious and it would stay that way for years to come.

Bubbles, who had inadvertently stolen Stan from Wendy, actually ended up dumping him during junior year after discovering this. She and her sisters were, up to that point, oblivious to Wendy's jealousy so when Bubbles discovered how coldly and quickly Stan had broken up with Wendy after barely having met the Powerpuff Girls, she dumped him, feeling that his love was insincere. She eventually settled on a relationship with Clyde, which grew to be serious by the time they graduated from South Park High.

After, Wendy and Bebe's friendship crumbled, Bebe became best friends with Buttercup. By the end of their junior, both Bebe and Buttercup were very much in love with each other, yet neither of them knew that the other felt the same way. Buttercup's sisters were the only two people who knew that she was a lesbian. Wendy, despite the ruined friendship, never told anyone about Bebe's coming out to her as bisexual. She was so wrapped up in her own depression that it just didn't matter anymore.

Bebe was so deeply in love with Buttercup that she saw her in her dreams. She had many different dreams, but there was one that continued to recur. Bebe dreamed that Buttercup had her pinned down by the ocean at sunset. Buttercup would stare into Bebe's eyes with her beautiful green eyes. The waves would crash gently against the back of Bebe's head and Buttercup would lean down to kiss her. After that the dream always ended.

It wasn't until late into their senior year that Bebe and Buttercup's feelings finally came to the surface. It happened when they were hanging out in Bebe's room after school one day. They were having a normal conversation when eventually things shifted to who they would be taking to their senior prom.

"So… Buttercup, who are you going to prom with?" Bebe asked.

"Well, actually," Buttercup swallowed hard, "I was…" She thought and thought but was completely unsure of what she should say. Eventually two words made their way out of her mouth, "I'm gay."

Bebe stared at her a bit confused, waiting for an explanation.

"I mean, I am. But I'm saying I want to take a girl to prom, I want to take you," Buttercup stumbled through those few awkward phrases and sentences, not thinking straight about what she was saying. A look of horror came over her face when she realized that she might have just ruined her best friendship.

"I love you," it was all Bebe could muster for a second, "Please let me go with you."

"Bebe, it's been magical getting to know you these past few years. The time I've spent with you has been really special to me," Buttercup was finally finding some better words now that Bebe had affirmed that feelings were mutual, "I love you too." A pause. "C-can I kiss you?"

"Yes!" Bebe exclaimed with excitement, leaning in intently for a kiss.

"Wait," Buttercup stopped her, "If it's our first kiss together, I want it to be magical. What's your greatest fantasy?"

"Well, I've always had this dream," Bebe blushed, "Where you pin me down by the ocean and we look into each other's eyes for a moment. Then you kiss me."

"I wanna make that happen for you. Step outside with me."

Bebe smiled and followed Buttercup out the door. Buttercup embraced her with one hand. Bebe gasped as she was lifted off the ground and the two of them were soaring in the air faster than the speed of sound. The reached a secluded beach in only a few minutes. Buttercup laid Bebe down by the waves in the direction of the setting sun. She crawled on top of her and gazed into her eyes.

"Is this what you had in mind," Buttercup asked softly, romantically.

"It's even more perfect than the dream," Bebe replied. She closed her eyes and felt Buttercup give her a passionate, majestic kiss. A warm spring breeze ruffled their hair as the sunset shined brilliantly on their bodies. After Buttercup pulled away, the two of them cuddled up with their backs to a large rock to watch the sunset.

And so began Bebe and Buttercup's romantic relationship. The two of them attended prom together as a couple, just as Buttercup had asked Bebe. Everyone was there except Wendy. Wendy had no friends left. She was hoping that she would graduate as at least salutatorian and was preparing what she believed to be a great speech.

Graduation. To Wendy, it was just the final affirmation of failure. Her four depressing years of high school would end with not a bang, but a whimper. She would not have the opportunity to give her speech, the one she had spent countless hours preparing. Blossom was the valedictorian of their class and Kyle the salutatorian. Wendy despised Kyle almost as much as the Powerpuff Girls at this point. He had no competitive spirit, she thought. Here was a girl that was smarter than him, Blossom, and what did he do? He got into a romantic relationship with her. It just pissed Wendy off more. She graduated third in her class and was forced to listen to both Blossom and Kyle's speeches. It was not an enjoyable night for her. Wendy remained a depressed outcast, it seemed she would be forever overshadowed by the Powerpuff Girls. But maybe, just maybe, one day she could be better than them. Wendy hoped against all odds to get her revenge against the Powerpuff Girls.


End file.
